


Battered Broken

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Frank whining, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: Frank writes a letter to the last person anyone would expect him to write to.





	Battered Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: ‘The Unforgettable Characters,’ ‘Hawk’s Nightmare,’ ‘House Arrest,’ and ‘The Late Captain Pierce’ (uncut version)  
> (minor spoilers; references to events that occurred in those episodes, but not necessarily central to the plot of the eps.)
> 
> Notes: Frank POV; the opening lyrics are from “I Do” by Jude. I felt kinda sorry for Frank (that and my little Frank-muse is pretty cute, albeit insistent) and this just kinda flowed out.
> 
> I wrote this in 2003 or something like that. Please be gentle.

_Old friendships fade away, love falls apart  
but you’ve not spent a single day outside my heart_

It’s my birthday today, not that anyone cares. I know that Pierce and Hunnicut don’t; you should have seen them making fun of me this morning! No one has ever tried to make this day worth anything. Even that lame party that Hawkeye and Trapper threw was spoiled. Imagine, my cake yanked right away from me!

I played with my yo-yo this morning, or I would have, if the string hadn’t come untied and the yo-yo rolled across the filth on the floor of this swamp...

I got up to get my newspaper but those miscreants I live with had shredded it and fed it to the rats. As if I’d had the chance to read it yet! Margaret is infatuated with her new "boyfriend," I give that relationship five minutes -- he doesn’t have a chance! He doesn’t have a neat nickname the way _I_ do...

I bet you’re the only one who could understand me. It’s not fair. I do all the work and Pierce and Hunnicut take all the credit, and you’re the one that takes their part, every single time.

Did you know that those two scamps glued the pages of my Bible together? Then they told Potter that I spilled the glue. I got a reprimand for spreading a dangerous substance around, and Father will never forgive me. He believes that I did it deliberately! If only you’d stood up for me then, you could’ve told Father that it’s those two who’re the heathens, not me!

It’s just lucky you managed to organize this typewriter for me, since Margaret was responsible for the destruction of the first one that I had. She just doesn’t understand the sanctity of marriage; imagine! Asking me to marry _her_ instead! Beautiful women are not the ones to take as wives. Give them ten minutes and they’ll seduce your best friend!

As if I had one of those. You know, if I thought I had the slightest chance with you, I might not make those petty comments. Or maybe I would... I don’t mean to be so mean! It’s not s’if anyone notices me other than to dress me down. But I dress better than they do! My uniform is always pressed & spotless.

Oh I still remember my only best friend. She was the little girl on the playground in first grade who used to pull _my_ hair. I would’ve got her back for it but she always ran screaming. Still I know she liked me. After all you always tease and hurt your favorite people, right?

I wish Pierce would just look at me, just once. Maybe he’d see I’m not everything he thinks. I’m nothing! Not like he thinks! I’ve seen the way that Pierce and Hunnicut glance at each other when no one’s looking. They could get away with anything and do! Once I’d like them brought up on real charges. Not because I hate them... I don’t truly. But at least then he looks at me, and Pierce will make his cutting remarks. You’re a physical surgeon, Pierce, not a psychiatrist. I remember the night that Margaret gave me her “I have a brain” speech. Sure she does, it’s as feminine as the rest of her... but I digest. Er. Digress. Damn if you’d only rustled me some typewriter correction fluid while you were at it!

I still remember when Trapper stole my Margaret right from beneath my nose! Even she calls me Ferret Face now. I don’t look like a rodent, do I? At least you look up to me. I got so drunk that night. Even Pierce seemed amused! Do you know I have records of every time they were nice to me?

I’m not so awful, am I?

I’ve got a secret. It’s one that scares me more than Pierce becoming a colonel. (One of my most frequent nightmares.) His blue eyes. Both of their blue eyes in fact. I got too close once, half-drunk and half-naked, and I could see all the way to his toes through those eyes.

Could’ve ki--patted his shoulder. Maybe. It’s a secret I can’t tell, not even you.

I remember when daddy took away my Popeye nightlight. I cried for a week, but in the dark, which wound up being a blessing! After all, then he couldn’t see me cry. Always used to lay the same type of cutting remarks on me as Pierce does. They locked my bedroom door when I cried at night; wouldn’t even give me breakfast in the morning.

I told Pierce that story and for once there was a light of something other than humor and sarcasm in those expressive blue eyes. I think it was concern, sympathy, maybe even pity.

I don’t want his pity. I just wanna know why no one’s ever loved me.

I know Margaret didn’t, and I know Pierce and Hunnicut don’t like me.

They tried to give me a birthday present, but they were faking. It’s cruel to do that! Why are they always so cruel?

I still remember when Pierce hit me, too. Actually he’s done it twice. It’s so unfair. After all, what did I ever do to him?

And why can’t Pierce, just once, be serious like the rest of us? What’s _he_ hiding, anyway?

Radar, why doesn’t anyone like me?

...why don’t _you_ love me?

~end~


End file.
